masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:DLC Ideas?
As it seems that what we won't be getting what we want, i.e. a logical, well-thought and implemented ending, I started to think about other things which I'd like to see, as well (and which I probably won't be getting, either). I believe there are a couple of past moments which would deserve fleshing out, both from Shepard's past and the companions'. First and foremost, I would love to see the event from Shepard's pre-service history which brought him into the prominent position - all three of them, if possible: Sole Survivor, Ruthless, War Hero. Shortly: some Shepard epicness, one last time. Then I think we could get some companion missions, related to Shepard: Liara stealing Shepard's body (play as Liara), and Legion tracing Shepard across the Galaxy and obtaining the piece of N7 armour (playing as Legion might offer quite a couple of chances to be really creative with geth-to-geth interaction). These are the three things I'd like to see most. Thoughts? --Ygrain 11:05, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, sounds fun. I'd like to see how the Blitz or Akuze turned out for Shepard. --GodzillaMaster 11:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Definitely prequel stories, Vega still needs a squadmate-centric story of his own, and I want to help Aria retake Omega. Kestrella 12:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! Vega felt very dull, due to the lack of background info, and helping Aria would be awesome! --Ygrain 15:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Vega is having a film called paragon lost (i hope this is James Vega as im new to mass effect) Its on the wiki if you look and that is providing some backstory to his war with the collectors i believe. But take a look for yourself just to be sure i got it right. Ending Retcon. Also an actual armor for Javik. With some sort of breather equipment. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ive mentioned this before. If we have a unique mission for some major characters, they could ynlock unique weapons for single player. Ex, zaeed leading Blue Suns in some of his stories: unlocks kishock for single player. Play as legion hunting shepard: unlock geth smg, play as kirrahe holding the line(interesting opportunity for decision based endscene, overrun/held line) unlocks new weapon, play as wrex in his match with the commando, unlocks striker, etc. theres many possibilities. My best hope is garrus and tali missions, as they could both use the current squadmate system for assigning garrus' omega team and tali's quarian team in Mass Effect 2. Thoughts. BeoW0lfe 16:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to play any of the ideas you folks have mentioned. For my two cents worth, how about following the careers of Jacob, Miranda and perhaps some other folks who saw the light and decided to leave Cerberus and try to do some good while keeping out the reach of TIM's retribution? Infiltrator N7 03:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 1) Maybe some extra squadmates? There are a lot of rooms on the Normandy that remained perpetually empty. Only problem here is that they'd have to be new characters, since most if not all of the old ones return at some point in ME3, yet there would still need to be a reason for you to recruit them. Maybe we'll see some guest squadmates? 2) New missions. Perhaps one about fighting the last of the Collectors, repelling a Reaper invasion on some planet, etc. 3) Expand multiplayer. I'd like to see a mode of multiplayer similar to tower defense, personally. LoveWaffle 03:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to see some more weapons and armor for sp. And these weapons and armor should be based on different species. So like you can get armor that is based on the Quarians, Batarians, or any of the other species. Same with the weapons. I also agree on the more squadmates. Because there is a big universe filled with dozens of different species, so a new squadmember should be fairly easy to find. Like a batarian sentinel that can provide some information on his species that no one has seen or heard before. Some extra missions would be great too. Geth_Prototype 8:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- I would like to see a James specific mission. A Garrus specific mission in which Sidonis has the opportunity to make good on his promise, if you convinced Garrus to spare him. Maybe rescuing his dad and sister. Zaeed taking out Santiago. Tali mission to rescue Quarian marines led by Kal Reegar. You can then have the Quarian marines as a war asset and if Garrus is your LI, Tali can tell you she and Kal Reegar have moved beyond him calling her ma'am. All these missions can contribute to you EMS so you don't have to play mp to get the best ending. I don't play MP because I don't want to bring down my teammates' score with my playing. I play well enough for myself but don't want to mess up other people's game play. LOL!--Nuveena7 01:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I want a new set of multiplayer purchaseables, including single-use equips that replace your cobra missile launcher with various heavy weapons from the single-player game. What I'm saying is I want the Arc Projector. And the Firestorm. Also, single-player should have a new mission where you have to rescue the actor that plays Blasto. Ctrl alt belief 19:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, whats up guys? One multiplayer DLC that I would like to play would be the "re-taking" of Omega. As far as I can tell, it actually makes sense story wise due to the fact that "Shepard" is busy doing his/her own thing while your multiplayer character is being deployed elsewhere. As for the name of the DLC, I think it should be called "Return to Afterlife". 19:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Furthermore, they could also add completely random planet locations for multiplayer(spawning an infinite number of extra maps in the process) due to the fact that you need resources to build/maintain the massive fleet that you're going to use against the Reapers. As for the name of the DLC, I think it should be called "The Shopping List". 20:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) There are already so many weapons available, especially in multiplayer, that I don't see the need for a whole new weapon pack (every conceivable engagement option seems to be covered). That said, I really want Mass Effect: Infiltrator's "Mattock Auto" made available. Maybe a Cerberus gear pack? Never mind, it's in the rebellion pack. Ctrl alt belief 23:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I would personally love to see an advancement on the ending part where the Normandy crashed on an 'Unknown' forest planet and the door begins too open maybe they could advance that with some dlc as joker was in the Normandy as it crashed, but this may have already been continued with as i am relatively new to the Mass Effect series. Also i would to see a new character or race in multiplayer or more single-player story as i am dissapointed to see the universe i love being destroyed, for example, the race Raloi i think thats it correct me if im wrong but i'd love to see maybe how they destroyed all there ships etc. I would like to see a fleet that would rather fight with the galaxy that has escaped from their homeworld but i don't know whether or not their humanoid so maybe that would rule out a multiplayer character.